


Phone Call, The

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-15
Updated: 2001-04-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: A fluffy little piece of phone sex





	Phone Call, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

The Phone Call by Laurel

This is my first finished fic. I hope you enjoy it. I'm working on a couple of other stories and they have a plot. sort of. Anyway, I really enjoy reading the stories on your site and I was inspired to write my own.

Title: The phone call  
Author: Laurel  
Email:   
Date: March 17,2001  
Archive: Please ask first.  
Pairing: Sk/K  
Summary: a fluffy little piece of phone sex  
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers: none

* * *

Walter Skinner picked up his ringing phone. The voice on the other end was husky and low.

"What are you wearing?"

"Alex," he growled.

"Hey, big daddy, are you all alone in your office?"

Walter could hear the smirk in his lover's voice. "You're lucky I answered. I just got back from reaming out Mulder."

"What?" Alex's voice was startled with a jealous undertone.

"Not that kind of reaming. You should have heard the expense account him and Scully brought today." Walter sighed. "Sometimes I'd like to shoot the both of them."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that's all the reaming going on over there."

"Come one, Alex. Mulder is straight as an arrow. He's crazy about Dana. Besides even if he was gay, I only have eyes for you," he purred.

"Mmm. Better keep it that way." Alex's tone was possessive.

"What are you wearing, angel face?"

"Nothing except a big smile. I'm all alone in our big bed."

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing yet." Alex's wicked smile translated itself over the phone line.

"Tell me what you want Alex," Walter demanded.

"This is what's going to happen when you get home. You're going to strip your suit off very slowly. First you loosen your tie. You throw your jacket off and unzip your slacks, wriggling out of them. You keep looking at me with those dark brown eyes of yours while you unbutton your shirt."

"What next?" Walter's voice was already husky with desire.

"You're almost naked now, except for your boxers. I can see your big cock straining against the material. You rip off your underwear and your erection pops out, slapping your hard stomach. You're smiling at me, knowing how much I want you. Then you jump on the bed."

"Alex." Walter's voice caught on his name. He squirmed in his chair, glad his secretary was out to lunch. He grabbed hold of his aching cock. He wished he was home right now, covering his lover's lean, smooth body with his own. Alex's skin would be warm, so heated with lust it would nearly burn Walter's. He closed his eyes and felt Alex's wet, pink lips trailing sweet kisses down his neck and chest. He couldn't wait to get home and fuck Alex into the mattress until he screamed out his name.

"You spread my legs wide open with your big strong hands so you can settle between them. You press your weight down on me but not fully because otherwise you'd crush me, big daddy. Our hard cocks touch each other, all wet and juicy and twitching, just aching to come. You take your big gentle hands and hold my face while you kiss me. Walter, your lips are so soft, so sweet. I can still taste the last cup of cappuccino you drank with that sugary foam on top. My mouth opens underneath yours to let your tongue inside. I am so hot right now, I just moan, hugging your body with my legs. When you let go of my mouth, I beg you to fuck me, but you won't, not yet.

Walter unzipped his pants, eyeing the locked door. He touched his thick shaft lightly, squeezing on the purplish head where pearly drops of pre-cum shone. 

"Alex, please."

"No, not yet. First you kiss me all over. Especially on my neck and ear lobes. You lick that little spot on my neck that just drives me crazy. You know that spot behind my ear and a couple of inches down my neck? That *spot* Walter, you just kiss and lick it for what seems like forever and I melt. I'd let you do anything to me. Hell, I can't even remember my *own* name! I start babbling because I can't even remember modern language, Walter. Then before I go crazy with lust, you move on, nipping at my shoulders, twisting my nipples in your mouth, licking my stomach. Finally you take my drooling cock in your warm, wet mouth, sucking it all in."

Walter's hand fisted his erection hard, his pants down around his ankles. He groaned into the telephone, imagining Alex naked in bed, the phone on the speaker setting, his eyes closed, his thighs thrust open, cock in hand. 

"Your mouth is so good and I'm so close but I need you in me. I'm begging you to bury your hard cock inside me, so you take my hips in your hands, and as we stare deep into each other's eyes you get me ready with the lube. Your fingers twist inside me, so thick and strong but gentle. Then you take your shaft and slide it inside me an inch at a time. You bend my legs back, opening me wide. Then *smack*, you're all the way inside me. God, you feel so good filling me up. It feels even better when you stroke in and out hard and long, the way I liked it. I have to close my eyes, it feels so good. I don't last though. It's just so good. But then again you don't last long either. You're slamming your cock deep inside me, my legs are wrapped around you and my cock gets rubbed up against your belly. Your mouth is on my neck, leaving a great big hickey. Your hands bruise my hips because you're holding me so hard. And then it happens. You slam inside me deeper than before and you hit that spot with such intensity, I cry out without even realizing. We both scream and come at the same time. I leave your belly and chest with a big load and you come deep inside me. God, I can feel it Walter!"

Walter heard the strangled moan on the other end. He stroked once more and Alex could hear the muffled groan on his lover's end. They were silent for a few minutes as they caught their breath.

"Walter?"

"Jesus, it's lucky I have a change of clothes." His suit was covered with his sticky semen, as was his thigh. It even dripped off the edge of his desk. "Naughty boy, I should make you come down here and lick it off."

"That sounds like fun," Alex purred. "I'll see you at home big daddy."

"You better get ready for me Alex. Pappa's going to be hungry when he gets home and I'm not just talking about dinner."

Alex giggled and hung up.

Walter smiled and replaced the receiver.

  
Archived: April 06, 2001 


End file.
